Trick or Treat?
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: Megatron and Shockwave celebrate their own version of Halloween. R18 male/male, profanity, sexual themes/scene.


Trick or Treat?

"Earth customs never fail to amuse me," said Megatron, lounged across the sofa as the fireplace lit up the room he and Shockwave were in. Even though they were on Cybertron, they certainly hadn't forgotten about all of those strange Earth holidays. Still, they seemed to have become part of Cybertron now, hearing sparklings outside trick or treating or whatever it was called. He couldn't blame Cybertron for having picked up on Earthly customs. After all, once Cybertron was rebuilt, it wasn't exactly easy to forget about the little rock. Plus, some of them were quite fun—even if ghosts weren't exactly real on Cybertron.  
Leaning up, he watched as Shockwave poked with the fire. "What do you say you and I have a little trick or treating to ourselves, ey?" he asked, his mate's head turning in his direction, as if to give a raised brow look.

"Be careful what you wish for, Megatron," said the English-accented mech, holding up the ambers on the end of the stick before putting the prod down and standing, making his way over to his lover. "I could give you a trick or treat. Which would you prefer?" he asked, his hands running up Megatron's soft thighs as the mech was still lounged.

Shuddering a little, the former Decepticon ruler's optics dimmed for a moment. "A treat any day, my lovely Shockwave," he grinned, his hands going to Shockwave's sides.

Giving a deep, but soft, laugh, Shockwave leant down over his mate, feeling Megatron's hands go to his lower back. "Is that so?" he asked, his lover's lips just centimetres away from him. And when he knew Megatron was going in for a kiss, he dropped a small candy within his lover's open mouth before leaning up and pushing himself off. "There you go, then."

Looking down at his tongue, Megatron extended it to see the small lolly on his dark tongue. Candy Corn, as it would originally be called on Earth. However, as customs grew here on Cybertron, so did the food, and it was actually made from energon, not sugar and all of those other processed things that Earthlings shoved down their throats.  
"Very funny," he said, letting the small lolly go down his throat as he swallowed it. He heard Shockwave laugh, and he frowned, knowing that his mate knew he was hard from it. Blasted mech. He was teasing him on purpose.

"I thought so," said Shockwave, putting his hands together before taking another piece of the energon candy from the small bag on the table. "Again?" he asked.

Megatron's optics halved for a moment. "Let me guess, a trick this time?" he asked, folding his arms as he watched the former Guardian sit down on the lounge.

Putting the bag between his legs, Shockwave parted his thighs. "It depends on how many lollies you want," he said with a sultry tone, placing his arms on the arms of the chair. He watched Megatron contemplate, looking to where the bag of lollies were within his lap. "Well?"

"If this really is a trick, you know I'm going to tie you to the berth, yes?" said the silver mech. "That way I can shove my own candy in your tight behind."

Shockwave's antennae flickered at the thought, though he simply cocked his head and waited for the mech. Tonight would certainly end that way or another, he knew that much. But he did enjoy teasing the larger mech. Not enough to piss him off, considering his past, but just enough to rile him up in the sack.

Eyeing the violet mech, Megatron pursed his lips together before making his way over, leaning a hand down to take the bag. He was surprised when he heard Shockwave's accent give off a soft moan. Okay, this was just cruel. He was going to tease him with that gorgeous voice of his now?  
About to take his hand back, Shockwave practically snatched it, shoving it down between his legs. He looked down to the mech, Shockwave's optic looking somewhat innocent as he toyed with him.

Lowering his antennae, the former Commander looked up. "Trick…" he whispered, standing and pushing Megatron back into the other seat with his pointer finger.

Falling on his aft, Megatron's lips parted as the other toyed with him. As he heard Shockwave laugh once more, he frowned, shoving a cushion over his lap. "Laugh it up, violet, but before you know it, you're going to be wishing you didn't do that."

"Oh? Is that a threat?" asked the younger mech, grabbing a small cube of energon and leaning against the counter of the connected kitchen, the fire still strong in the lounge-room. "Come on, Megatron, did you really think I'd let you in my aft that easily? Besides, you asked for a little trick or treating, no? I only gave you what you wished for."

It was unfair that Shockwave's sex drive was no way near as high as his was. The mech hadn't even been affected by it! And here he was, shoving a cushion over his lap because he was hard as a rock for the other, whilst Shockwave was relaxed as ever. Or was he?  
Pushing himself up, it was Megatron's time to tease the other mech. Shockwave had had his turn, and he knew the mech would be crying out needily soon enough.  
"Yes…. Yes you did," he said softly, taking the cube from Shockwave's hand and placing it on the bench. "But now what? You do it again? You know all too well that you want it as much as I do."

Looking down, Shockwave would have arched an optic ridge if he could. "Oh really?" he asked, pointing down to Megatron's glowing cap and his own cool one—showing no sign of arousal. "How long have you known me for?"

"Long enough to know that that pretty little cable of yours won't be able to withstand this," he said softly, lifting his hand behind the back of Shockwave's helm and stroking one of his antennae. Feeling the mech shudder within his touch, he grinned, leaning his head to the other one and guiding his dark tongue across it.

With his form stiffening, Shockwave should have seen this coming. It was his obvious weak spot. But when he felt Megatron's hand clasp his rump, he gave out a soft moan, his lover's dark fingers making their way between the backs of his thighs.  
Leaning his neck back, his hands grasped the edge of the counter, Megatron now standing between his open thighs. And there it went. Down below, he felt his cable prod at the casing between his legs, making him groan from the attentions.

Leaning back, Megatron held his palm against Shockwave's chest, the mech unable to move. "And that's what I call teasing. Much worse than any trick or treat," he whispered almost dangerously, the violet mech's antennae flopping down.

Shockwave lifted his hands, clapping them. "Bravo, Megatron, you've succeeded in making me… well, the obvious," he said, standing up properly. "But I know you, and I know you can't walk away from this," he said, nudging past his lover. "You act tough, but both you and I know that deep down you just want to… _fuck me,_" he whispered, turning his head as he leant his arms on the arm of the couch, arching his back so his aft was clearly presenting.

Tightening his jaw, Megatron ran a hand down his face. Primus, the mech was killing him! Fuck it. Shockwave could win. In the end, he'd have a great interfacing session anyway, so who cared if the mech teased him beforehand?  
Grinning, the silver mech's denta bared as his lips widened. And he walked up behind his lover, grabbing him and forcing his back against his chest. "You love it, Shockwave," he whispered, having an arm around the mech's throat as he knew Shockwave loved being that helpless victim. "You love me pounding that sweet aft of yours like no tomorrow."  
Laughing, he let his free hand slide down Shockwave's front, running his fingers over the glowing cap. "A simple show of dominance and you're just as hot as I am, aren't you?"

Leaning his neck back, Shockwave gave a soft whimper of pleasure as he felt Megatron's fingers tease his cod-piece. "Take me, Megatron," he whispered, his voice almost shaken from his lust. "Force me down and fuck me like a dog."

"Dirty, dirty mech," whispered the larger 'bot, running his hand down Shockwave's delicate neck, over the lump in the middle and tightening if only for a moment. Shockwave's masochism would always be a massive turn on for him. And taking his arms back to himself, he pushed his mate over the arm of the couch, crawling over him.

With his spark racing, Shockwave's back vent was already dripping with lubricant. How he wanted Megatron to shove that demon inside of him. "Please…" he whispered, feeling the larger form against his back.

Leaning back, Megatron found the long connection cord to Shockwave's power pack. And looping it around his mate's neck, he pulled it up, Shockwave's neck being forced up with it.

"Uhn… oh, yes," moaned the violet mech, his single optic side-glancing his mate as he saw him lick his lips. He panted, the cord tight around his neck as his lover knew of his sensitivities. "I'm so wet," he said deeply, his thighs parting once more as he felt Megatron unclip his back vent. Lubrication dripped from the port, and he called out a long moan as he felt the mech sink two of his digits inside him. "Ouh!"

Feeling Shockwave's body shake, Megatron's optics brightened at the lust driven mech below him. And he unclipped himself, it being too painful to hide now. He was way too hard for the mech. And he wanted Shockwave to see what he was doing to him.  
"Primus, you're so fucking filthy," he whispered, pulling the cord so Shockwave's head raised back. And leaning down, he extended his tongue, letting it tease the vent as he took his fingers from it. The mere sight of Shockwave squirming over him was enough to make him overload, but he placed a hand to his cable, squeezing it hard to stop the oil flow that was going haywire inside.

Primus, that tongue! It was a devil in itself. "Uhg…" Shockwave almost choked, having to unclip his cod-piece as his own cable was growing much too hard to be kept under. "M-Megatron, please," he begged, his lets parting as he tried to get the tongue deeper.

Hearing the mech beg, Megatron's spark thumped hard within his chest, moving back and over his mate. "Taste it," he whispered, shoving his fingers down Shockwave's face, smearing his lubrication over him. The mech below him merely leant into his chest more, giving a soft, almost purr-like, sound from his vents.  
Letting his lips twist into a smirk, he grabbed his own cable, shoving Shockwave down into the couch and giving the mech no warning—his cable punching deep within the mech's aft.

Muffled from the lounge, Shockwave called out in both pain and bliss as Megatron's hands leant themselves onto his back, his hips thumping into him. Primus, that piercing. It was like ice within him, smacking hard against his nodes.  
Arching his back, he lent onto an elbow, his other hand reaching for Megatron's aft to continue pounding into him. "Y-yes...! Uh…"

Growling, Megatron ripped the mech's hand from him, pulling on the mech's choker once more. "You wanted to be fucked like a dog, then act like one!" he hissed, only part of the game, of course. He would never truly harm Shockwave.  
Rocking his hips back and forth, Megatron pushed hard into his mate, the mech's thighs almost flat against the lounge now. As long as he was rocking the mech back and forth, the friction from the lounge would take care of Shockwave's cable.

"My Liege…" whispered the mech below, arching his back once more as a hard pleasure wave hit his systems. His hand grabbed onto the small coffee table that was next to him, flipping some of the pads that were on it off as his hands grasped the metal. "Uh! Primus, harder, my Liege, harder!" he all but yelled.

Pulling Shockwave up against his chest, Megatron grabbed the mech's cable with one hand, the other taking the front of his thigh to thump him up against himself, his cable reaching the furthest parts of Shockwave's insides. And as the mech's neck arched once more, he sunk his fangs into the metal, sucking on his lover's plates.

As the cord fell loose around his neck, Shockwave was free to move, though he didn't. He simply let his mate take control of him, crying out in ecstasy as he felt those sharp fangs scratch across his metal. "Uhn…! Me-please… I can't hold on!" he whimpered, calling out as he felt hot liquid spurt from his cable, all over the couch and over Megatron's hand.

As Shockwave overloaded, Megatron felt the walls of his aft convulse around his cable, making his jaw tighten. "Nnn!" he groaned, letting his lips go from his mate as his teeth bared. And just as he overloaded, he pushed Shockwave from him, making sure to cover the mech with his lubricant as it pulsed from the end of his cable.

Feeling the hot liquid splatter against his back and aft, the former Guardian gave a low moan, relaxing into the couch now, covered in fluids front and behind. And he tensed as he felt Megatron's larger form flop over him, the mech's spark pounding against his back. "Mmm… Megatron…" he whispered, his antennae falling flat.

Catching his breath, the larger mech kissed the side of Shockwave's helm, letting him know he was being acknowledged. And for a moment, all that could be heard was the fire that was crackling a few astro-metres away, the light dancing across the room and creating a mosaic of shadows.  
Swallowing hard, the former tyrant leant himself up, brushing a hand over Shockwave's pallid antenna. "Did you enjoy your treat?" he asked, the mech leaning up from his resting position.

Still on his stomach, the violet mech leant onto his elbows, his helm meeting with Megatron's. Lubricant was still smeared across parts of his face, but most of it was now on the couch from when he had been shoved into it. "As long as you enjoyed your trick," he whispered, his fingers touching Megatron's cheek as the mech gave him a small grin.

"Always," said the older 'bot, his optics dimming. "This Halloween thing? I had my doubts, but if this is what it's going to consist of every human year, then I say let's bring it on."

Shockwave chuckled. "Happy Halloween, Megatron."

_**Author's Comment:**_

_Made for Halloween in 2011. Still uploading old stuff. Hope you guys don't mind. ^^; _


End file.
